Lonely
by HollowPhoenix
Summary: A demon lord must show no emotion. He is a cold-blooded killer. Emotion means weakness. With the stresses of the mission I was sent on, I have developed several of these said "emotions." If only there was SOMEBODY I could vent to. GhiraLink YAOI/LEMON. NO flames!
1. Arrival

**HAI. I know I have **_**Intricate**_** to be working on, but me and a friend did an RP and we decided to turn it into a fanfiction. I was Ghirahim. Think about THAT. This is… THIS is going to be interesting.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Lonely_

I've observed the child for a while now… He seems quite intriguing, this boy… I feel rather compelled to move forward… but I shouldn't. It's too simple that way. My entrance must be more… extravagant. I caught a glimpse of him earlier in the shallows of Faron Woods, and I became fascinated. Humans were supposed to stay where they belonged: In the Sky. Yet here he was, equipped with a sword and shield, preparing his entrance to the deep woods.

He turns around as I misguidedly rustle some grass.

"Is somebody there?"

He doesn't seem to be much of a threat to my mission, but I should make sure… just not here. I'll observe from afar. However, I find myself with an inner conflict. I'm at war with my decisions. Confront the boy, or wait? Hmm…

I want to get closer, to say the least. I lightly snap my fingers, sending myself to teleport behind a mushroom much closer to him. He turns around entirely, possibly spotting my diamond trail. He leaps down from the ledge he stands on and calls a being of some sort.

"Fi."

"Yes, Master Link?"

"Analyze the current area."

"…Another being appears to be sensed within your vicinity."

I believe he has noticed me, but you can never be too sure. Perhaps a mere glimpse? But I'm positive that this has driven his curiosity to the edge. Wait… That's a sword spirit. Then that concludes to be the Goddess Sword! _This_ is the Chosen Hero?

"Well, Fi, that just makes my journey a whole lot more comforting… At least tell me if they're friendly."

"Master, due to insufficient data, I cannot form a conclusion."

"Do you have a guess?"

"Due to insufficient data-"

"Thanks… But it's alright."

"You're welcome, Master."

She disappears into the sword without hesitation. I'm still left with my inner conflicts. I wish to meet the boy in person, but I cannot simply turn around and say hello. That's _much_ too easy for my taste. But, what if it's so easy, that it's…not? I am satisfied and I disappear from sight, leaving another array of diamonds behind me. I figured that I would follow him. If he enters the temple, I know he's after the Spirit Maiden. If he wanders back to wherever he came from, I'll know he was innocent to my plot.

What? He's sleeping. He's _sleeping_ in a circle of soil. I assumed he had a decent home, yet here he is, sleeping in the dirt. Filthy. However, I feel that it is alright to approach him while he's in this vulnerable state. He has set down his weapon, making it easier to deal with him if he strikes back.

_"Ghirahim, you better not take too long with this… You have more important things to do."_

Before I can finish my thoughts, he's fast asleep. I'm shocked at how fast humans can fall into deep rest It's almost equivalent to hibernation. Odd.

I tiptoe carefully until I am in front of him. I notice quite easily that his hat is falling off, and it bothers me. I readjust it on his head, feeling like he was more organized afterward. I take a cautious step back when he rolls onto his side. I hope I didn't look to unprofessional. I want to see his face clearer, and I will have it that way. I don't mean to dirty my clothes, so I sit on the ground carefully, lifting my cape and placing myself gently on the dirt floor. I feel disgusting.

"Cold…"

I push myself back a bit. _"Did… did he just talk in his sleep? Laughable. But he looks cold. What if he ends up useful to me? He can't die."_

I do not wish to put myself next to the child, I'm not that insecure. I _do_ have a choice…

He groans lightly, shifting onto one side, and then the other, clearly unable to find the warmth of his bed in the dirt.

"Zel…da…"

What? _What_ did he just say?

"Zelda… I love…"

So he _is _looking for the Goddess. He may be valuable. I suppose then I have to choose my second choice. I push myself towards him, sitting in the dirt, cross-legged.

"I love you… No. Where…"

He's squirming a bit and ends up lying face down.

"Don't leave…"

He's dreaming about the Spirit Maiden. I nonchalantly flip him over onto his back to make breathing easier and accomplishable. He emits a contented sigh and reaches over a bit with his hand. I suppose he wants someone near him. Perhaps if I earn his trust, he'll lead me directly to my prize. I lie down near the child, feeling him bump into me. I am wary, but he thankfully stays asleep. I wish I knew what he wanted, that would make this so much easier.

He dreams quite fondly of the Goddess. Manipulation might come in handy.

He rolls over onto my chest, making me a bit uneasy. I stay calm, however, not wishing to wake him. He's using me as a personal pillow; I feel ridiculous. I steady my breathing a bit more than usual, trying to stimulate a content awakening.

He stretches a bit in his sleep, yawning and lifting his head. He's close to waking. When I said those things, I didn't mean for them to happen _now!_ Manipulation seems to be the only option. I whisper closely to his ear, "Link…"

His eyes open a bit more, but he's not to full consciousness yet.

"You should rest a bit more… you must be tired from all the work you've had to do…"

He mumbles something, "Zelda…?"

I ignore him, and he lies back down. I was relieved until he lifted his head once more and sat up. He turned to look to the left and noticed me. He looked at me with wide eyes before fearfully asking, "Who are you?"

I immediately snapped and disappeared.

Now the boy has knowledge of me. I must confront him again. I will follow him into the Temple. I'm angry now. I should've known better than to give a mere child such attention. My plans haven't been working out the way I want them too. _None_ of them have.

* * *

**There is chapter one. There are 4 more chapters to come, so stay tuned!**

**-Kikwi hugs, Hollow**


	2. Temptation

**More of this RP turned fanfic! I hope ur liking it so far. Remember, I was Ghirahim. **

**Just absorb that… ABSORB HOW FABULOUS I HAD TO BECOME FOR THIS! I ALMOST DIED! I ALMOST COULDN'T HANDLE IT!**

**And also I'd like to credit Link for this… because without him this would not have been possible. (it's kind of an insider for now. Shut up.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I hear the sound of a lock disengaging behind me. Barely audible footsteps echo through the room. They stop when a bright light flashes throughout the room. I make my presence known and appear in front of the door.

He's here. That's odd… I'll use this to my advantage.

"So I see you've come this far. That's a bit surprising to me."

"What?"

"Look at yourself, child! You're all skin and bones! But I suppose that gives most things a good excuse to not eat you…"

He looks down at his figure.

"I'd half-expect you to be an easy target, really. The sword is the only thing keeping you alive. Without it, you realize you're nothing, right?"

"Why are you making it sound like we're good friends? I don't know you, do I?"

"Hm… Let's see… do you?"

"I'm not sure. With that cape of yours, I can't seem to say."

"We both would like to get our hands on the same thing… But you want it in a most different way." I smirk lightly, hoping he gets where I'm coming from.

"Are you going to talk to me with your back to me the whole time?"

"Hmm… That _does_ seem a bit rude, doesn't it?" I turn to face the boy. "Is this better?"

He seems absolutely terrified. I love it.

"You're-"

"Does my appearance bother you? You seemed quite content with me yesterday."

"You're the one who… Stay where you are. Please."

"Why, you even confessed love to the Spirit Maiden. Hilarious." I disappeared from view, leaving his facial expression to be priceless. He whips his head around, looking for me. He's panicking. I reappear behind him silently, grabbing a hold of his hat and pulling it off of him. I grip his hair gently, bringing his head beck so he views me upside-down. I have my manners, though. I'll get forceful only if he makes me.

"Let go of me! What do you want?!"

He kicks a bit, making me laugh a bit. "I realize you enjoy this treatment, but you don't need to _move_ so much."

"What gives you the authority to say that? You don't know what I like!"

"Oh, child… do you realize how many doors you've opened by simply refusing to watch your mouth?"

"N-no…"

"You know, you _really_ must monitor your mouth. It speaks too much." I enjoy seeing him uncomfortable. I move closer to his face, but not too close. It will become torture soon enough. "Tell me what you like," I whisper into his ear.

"I'd like to…" He shakes his head and fights my grip on his hair. "…I don't know! I _want_ you to let go of me!"

My one pointed ear pricks up. "But that's certainly no fun. Just think about it. Think as long, and hard as you'd like… I don't mind the wait." The boy's too easy. Ha.

"D-don't say things that way."

"Why? Tell me you don't enjoy hearing it like that."

"Well maybe if I was the one doing-" He covers his mouth, making me snicker in response. "Let go!"

"What's that? You like to… dominate? Is that it?"

He breaks into a mild sweat. I can see his breathing change.

"You enjoy this position, don't you?" He opens his mouth, but I stop him. "No need to speak. I can tell you do."

"I d-don't!"

"You don't what?"

"I don't like this… position." He cringes slightly.

"You know that what you want is a nice, comforting rest. You've been through so much… Would you like that? Would you like to get more… comfortable?"

"I…I _would_ like some rest."

I hold him gently by his neck. I don't want him breaking free, do I? I pull him to a wall, and as I sit, I pull him into my lap. "Is this better for you?"

He's sweating more. His breath hitches and I can feel a nervous aura around him.

"It's…"

"You like this more than the previous position. I can tell. Tell me _what_ you like about it, though…"

"Wait. Just how can you tell?!"

"Your natural reflexes tell me it's so."

He peers down and realizes what I mean. He attempts to stand up but I hold him tighter. I put a finger to his lips. "Shh, shh. No talking, no moving. That wouldn't benefit you and your…situations… at all."

He groans again, this time sounding a bit aroused.

"But do you like it? Tell me… Maybe I'll go easy on you if you do."

"Please let me go…" He whispers to me.

"Begging won't get you anywhere. If you beg, you'll get a very painful surprise."

His closed eyes shoot open and he looks at me, terrified. I hold him even tighter and pull his head back yet again. I look down at him, so close that our lips almost make contact. "Are you… frightened?"

"This closeness… I can't…"

"I'd appreciate you just… giving up. I hate seeing you this way. it doesn't _have_ to happen like this. I know you enjoy my voice, don't you?" I see his expression change; he's considering it. Fantastic.

"It's pleasant, I guess."

"Hmm, I thought so. So, you're refused to answer my previous question. What do you like?"

"I like…"

He doesn't know, does he?

"…Let me go…"

"Hmm?" I move closer to his ear, "You don't have to say it out loud. Just… whisper it to me. It won't hurt."

"I like… I like… intimacy."

"Hmm… That is a very _general_ answer, but… I enjoy the way that flows from your mouth, don't you?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Oh nothing… I just like how those words play on your lips. Oh, I'm sorry, did I phrase it wrong? You're so dirty-minded, child."

He makes a sick face, making me laugh a little more. "So, intimacy… I don't mind a little of that myself."

_"Not_ with you."

I release my grip on his hair so he is able to see me. "But why ever not? Your body doesn't seem to deny me. You don't want to be lying to _yourself, _now do you?"

"What's wrong with my body?! I don't know what you're talking about!"

I laugh even more. "Nothing, child. It reacts quite easily to what it likes… and that isn't bad… unless you deny it, which just so happens to be what you're doing… right now."

He growls silently, "Shut up."

"It's unhealthy, you know… to hold these things in." I make my grip around his waist tighter so he can't struggle. I grab his sword from its sheathe, examining it. "This is a lovely blade. Too bad it will only get in the way." I toss it to the side, making him gasp.

"Ooh, silly me! I seem to have dropped something of yours! Oh well… you can equip it later."

"But I need that!"

I make him flip positions. I straddle him, making him more unable to move. "Hmm, what to do, what to do."

"…I'm claustrophobic."

"Ha. Even I know that's a total and udder lie. Don't try to get out of something that you want- no, _need."_

He moaned yet again, satisfying me for a few moments. "That's a fair reaction. I was hoping for more." I sighed deeply, "But it all comes with time." I examine his clothes thoroughly. "This is a lovely tunic you have here… where did you get it?"

"The Headmaster gave it to me."

"Are you able to obtain a new one?"

"Are you implying something?"

"No, no… just answer my question."

"I'm not sure…"

"Well, that's just too bad, isn't it?" I force open the front, tearing it down the middle. "Now you'll have to find out for yourself, won't you?"

He is at a loss for words. That makes me happy. "I say, I expected at least a _little_ muscle… But this is pathetic… But it's also quite adorable… in a sense."

He's struggling. I love when they struggle. That means I get to hold them tighter. "No, no, no… You just need to calm yourself. Do yourself a favor and breathe."

He does as told, taking several shaky breaths.

"There you go. Feeling at least the slightest bit better?"

"N-not really… I have an uncomfortable tightness…"

"Oh _really? _Does it hurt?"

"No, I think… I think I can handle it."

"You can handle it? All by yourself? I don't believe you."

"That's not my problem."

"You're _much_ too weak to handle it by yourself. You're a scrawny child… And if you don't get that handled… you wouldn't want to walk out of here with it, would you?"

"…I hate you."

"No you don't. I can see it in your eyes."

"Get the _fuck_ off of me."

I lift his chin up slightly. "No." I Push him back onto the floor, holding him down with my arms and knees. "How about this: You lie there and be a good boy, and you don't get hurt. Does that appeal to you?"

He sighs, "Yes…"

"Good, now where shall we start? Do you have a specific preference?"

"Please move closer to my face…"

"I don't know if I should… You could bite. I don't wish to be near your mouth… yet. However, if you want it, you'll have to plead for it."

"Where _do _you want to be?"

"You use your manners, and I'll consider what you want. If you don't, you'll get things you don't want at the moment. Now, what is it you'd like?"

"I don't know…"

"But you do. You're just too afraid to voice it."

"…Relief."

"Oh, I see. I do not rush, we'll get there in time. I'd like to focus on worsening it momentarily."

"You can't do anything to make it worse."

I move closer to his face, staring into his blue eyes. "Let go of yourself, and we'll see."

"Y-yes, m-"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You were quite close to calling me something, were you not? Perhaps… Master?"

"H-ha… I mean… No."

"You're an awful liar." I move closer to his neck. "Now, what was that thing you wanted?"

"Releas-Relief!"

"Release, hm? I see."

"N-no!"

I grin, "I know what you want boy. Even if _you_ don't know you want it… I know."

He scowled at me, reminding me of something. "It's funny how much time I've wasted, really. I was just hoping you'd end up telling me you were going to enjoy it… Well, I suppose I haven't that option anymore."

"Huh?"

I nip at his neck roughly and rip his clothes further. He tried my patience, he deserves this. I tried to make it easier, he just refused to take it. Impossible boy. Hmph. It's ridiculous how hard I work, and for what? Nothing. I might as well just give him what he deserves. I smash my lips onto his, feeling him place his hands on my back.

He's ignorant. Who wouldn't want it easy? Doesn't he know I'm a demon?! One of well-mannered nature, yes, but still a demon. He should know better! He makes an aroused noise, making me react by pulling him closer. He moans into my mouth and I respond by lightly grinding against him. He bucks his hips and moves in unison with me. It isn't _bad_, I'll give him that, but I can do better. Just not here. It's not right… But…

My breath begins to come unevenly as soon as he tries to squirm away from me. I break our kiss and move lower to his exposed chest. So much time away from my master has made me so much needier. I can't do this to the person who is trying to steal my prize away from me! But now I'm unable to stop…

"If Zelda found out…"

"No, don't you _dare_ talk about her now, she'll never know." I find it strange, but I just hate when he talks about her in that way. "Have you… done anything with her?"

"No…But I…"

"But you…What?"

"Wanted to…"

"When?" I proceed to bite and suck, but I listen intently.

"Oh…" he emits a low moan and creates shallow breaths. He's close. I rip his clothes further, running my mouth along his lower stomach. When did he "want to?"

I bite the skin there, ripping his left pant leg right around his thigh.

"M-Master…"

I end up running my tongue along his inner thigh. Why do I keep at it if all he wants to think about is the Spirit Maiden? Although I _do_ like when he calls me that. It's not bad. I tear his pants more. "You want release, yes? Let yourself have it."

"I want…"

I continue with my previous reactions, keeping him relaxed. There we go. Much better. I continue my movements with my hands and come back up, asking for a kiss.

"Get off!" He attempts to shove me off, but I hold him down. "I saw this coming. Don't try this; you'll hurt yourself. In all honesty, I don't want that to happen." I'm shocked. What did I just say?

"I didn't answer your question immediately, but you still haven't answered mine…"

"And what question was that?" Damn… I wanted this.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

I'm a little upset, but… never mind. I shake my head, scowling and getting onto my feet. "I am Demon Lord Ghirahim. The rest isn't your business."

With that, I snap and disappear from his view.

* * *

**Done. Ghirahim's pissed. Good job Link -_-**

**Come back for more in Chapter 3!**

**-Kikwi hugs, Hollow**


	3. Relinquish

**More of this. I'm writing straight outta Pastebin, copying the RP to its most original form.**

**I WAS GHIRAHIM. Are any of you curious as to who partnered with me to create this sexy fanfic?**

* * *

The boy is here, I can smell his scent. He's close. I believe him to be following the girl, not that it surprises me. It_ is_ the Goddess' fault I wasn't given what I wanted the previous day. And if that isn't enough reason to be angry, her servant ruined my plans.

The child's scent is strong. I peer down and see a human clad in green, staring up at me. I've been waiting for a much needed toy to come along. I need something to abuse, before I drive myself off the edge.

"I see you've found your way to me again… You just cannot seem to get enough, can you?"

"No! Not you again!"

"Oh, do not act so surprised. You didn't think that our encounters would stop with just the first meeting, did you?"

"I…" He seems nervous. He's probably begging for someone to save him. That won't happen.

"I didn't think so. We didn't finish what we started yesterday, did we?"

"We…"

"What, you didn't try it all by yourself, did you? On the other hand, you almost _insisted _to me you would."

"No…I didn't… I swear."

"You tell me, "I can do it by myself." But, of course, I have manners, and I would _not_ let such a weak child do such things to himself."

"I-I'm not weak."

I ignore him and continue speaking, "You have very filthy thoughts of the Spirit Maiden, don't you?"

"I never said that!"

"Oh, but you told me."

"Not directly."

"…I ask you, "Have you done anything with her?" and you say, "No, but I've wanted to."" I laugh, "Such a bad liar you are…"

He shakes his head and wipes some sweat from his brow. I descend from my perch, landing silently only a few yards away from him. I fan myself with a free hand. "It's quite _hot_ in here, isn't it?"

"No, it's just you. Wait!"

"Yes, I suspect that _could_ be one of the factors. I _am_ quite attractive, aren't I?"

"N-no. I didn't…"

"…My figure is simply undeniable, correct? Oh, no need to answer. I know you're saying yes."

His eyes trail down my body subconsciously, but snap back up to refocus on my head.

"Yes, just get a nice, long look. Take all the time you require, I don't mind."

He holds his head in his hands, caught between decisions. I'm still overheating, and it's beginning to go to my head. I fan myself more. "It's getting quite warm in here, boy."

He takes a step backwards, as if to have a head start if I attacked. "So?"

"All this warmth gets to your body, doesn't it? Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not sure if humans do that sort of thing."

"…I already know what you're implying. I won't tell you a thing."

"Why not? Demons do it, so I don't see why you'd keep this information from me when I have openly shared with _you._ Now, how does it feel?"

"It feels… uncomfortable."

"You're lying to me."

"No I'm not!"

"Then prove it to me. How does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Well…"

"You're terrible at this, like I've said before." He's fidgeting with his belt. He's speechless.

"It really _is_ hot in here. It's a shame it'll just get hotter."

"Is that a threat?"

"Only if you consider it as one. I don't see why it would be, though."

"Yeah, you're right." He inspects the soles of his boots and tries to wipe away a smudge on his belt. He's bored. He's bored, and in _my_ presence?! I will not have it.

"Fine, I see how it must go." I teleport behind him and grab his wrists. This earns me a gasp from his mouth. I breathe down his neck, whispering into his ear, "Do you feel uncomfortable? No, of course you don't. As many times as you tell me you wish for domination, I will always realize what a submissive boy you are. I don't mean that to sound harsh, of course."

"What do you want with me? Why are you doing this?"

"Why don't you have a seat, and I'll tell you?" I lead him to a broken down wall and sit down. I pull him into my lap carefully.

"This is the same… as last time."

"Your voice tells me you like this."

"Is this the only thing you can do to me? You're too predictable."

"Mmm, I see. I warned you about that mouth of yours."

"Oh, how intimidating."

I roll over onto him, pinning him to the ground. "How about now? Am I still giving too little?"

"Yes-I mean no!"

I stand, picking him up by his wrist and dragging him to a nearby door. I throw his body into the surface and push myself closer to his face. "Mmm, you look hurt. Is there a problem?"

I hear him mumble under his breath, "The only problem is you…"

He doesn't know his manners. He needs to be taught a lesson. I bite his neck, leaving a deep mark and drawing some blood. He clutches his neck and becomes teary-eyed. I lick the red liquid off of my lips, possibly relishing in it too much. "I asked you a question. Is there a problem? A complication, perhaps? Or do you possibly wish for me to continue? Would you like to be a good boy and cooperate?"

He turns his head away from me, closing his eyes. "I'll be a good boy…"

"Oh, do not look so pained. You won't bleed out. Pathetic." I pull his head to the side gently, sucking on the wound. "Are you better now?"

He nods, tears still filling his eyes. It makes me smile lightly, to see such a hero in pain. "That's better. now, be nice, and give me a kiss. Apologize for how naughty you've been."

He whispers a barely audible, "I'm sorry, master."

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry."

"I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry, _master._"

"Good boy. But I asked you for something a while earlier." I smile a bit, baring my fangs to him.

"A kiss?"

"…Why, yes. I believe you to catch on fast. That's useful."

He brings his head toward mine to kiss me, even closing his eyes, but then I notice how he freezes. Is he smiling? No, it's more of a grin… But why… Augh, that spoiled brat just spit in my mouth! I jump back a bit, but not enough for him to escape. I bite his shoulder, right through the fabric of his clothes. "YOU FILTHY BRAT!" I slap him a bit as well, getting the message across that what he did was _not_ of my taste. I see his head droop and his eyes momentarily roll back into his head. He's dizzy from blood loss.

"I suppose it's no good if you're unconscious… even if I wish to kill you for spitting in my mouth. I'll simply consider it a French kiss and move on. Hmph." I lick his wounds, temporarily closing them. They'll reopen soon, but not now, and that's what matters. I see him smirk. He believes me to be going soft. "Do not feel so joyous. If you push me any further you'll die, and you'll never accomplish whatever any of your goals may be. Besides, don't you still want your… release?"

"I-it's not important."

"You're reddening. I can see that you're lying to me yet again. I can tell you're in pain. I realize it hurts… but you have no right to deny me what it is that I want."

"…Which is?"

I unsheathe his sword. "See this? Remember what happened to this last time?"

"Um… nothing?"

"Hm." I snap once and the blade disappears. "What about now?"

He gasps. I have come to love when he does that.

"Oh, and I see you've had your clothes repaired… It's so neatly done, too. The stitching is perfect, isn't it?"

He rolls his eyes slightly, allowing an annoyed smile to play on his lips. "Pretty slick, huh? I bet you wouldn't _ever_ consider doing _anything_ to them _now."_

You do not show that sort of attitude when near me. I sigh and look at him. "Actually, no. I'd rather just…" I snap my fingers yet again. "…Oh where'd they go? How odd."

He looks down and becomes even redder than previously. I smirk lightly. "Do you like being humiliated like this? Being stuck here in nothing but your undergarments?"

Oh, would you look at that. The child develops strong feelings in his lower region when he's humiliated. "I see you _do_ enjoy it."

"N-no!" He attempts to hide it by covering it with his hands, making me laugh more.

"Now that I see you nearly bare like this, I have to contradict my previous statement and say that you _are _quite attractive. Not as attractive as me, I know, but… you're attractive."

"Thanks…"

Ooh, I see the child enjoys compliments. "Are you less heated now? Or do all these words we share make you… hotter?" I direct my gaze downward a bit, making his mouth open a bit.

"Don't stare! It's disconcerting!"

"But you enjoy it. I know you do. Don't be embarrassed, you don't have a reason to be. And I must admit, you must be strong to wield a sword and shield, I'll give you that. You just… don't seem to show all the muscles you possess." My hands snake along his arms teasingly, making him roll his head back, exposing some tender skin on his neck. His lower half instinctively pivots forward. I slide my tongue along his neck; he tastes nice… but I won't get into that. He laughs a bit. He's ticklish there, how odd.

"Tell me your name, child… I'm sure it's lovely…"

"…L-Link."

"I was correct, that _is_ a lovely name." I kiss his cheek gently.

"What's lovely about it? Ah…"

I won't lie, his name really is unusual. Unusually lovely, I suppose. "I love the way it sounds when you say it."

"Want me to say it again?"

I work my way down slowly from his cheek to his neck. "No, it's odd to say your own name…. I'll do it for you, Link." He gets extremely red and hums through parted lips. He enjoys it…

"Did I ever tell you how good you taste…Link?"

"No…"

I feel his arousal returning, and so quickly, too. "Hmm, you're wonderful." I nibble on his ear gently and hear him breathing loudly through his nose.

"I suppose you are too, my Lord."

I lower myself to his bare chest, leaving kisses and light hickeys along it. His breath hitches even more. "How d-did you know that… th-that's one of my sweet spots?"

I chuckle softly, "I took a guess… But doesn't it feel fantastic?" I peer down to see his arousal growing even further.

"It feels amazing…"

"Would you like some help?"

"Yes, I want help. Please, master… Please."

"No need to worry, I'll be very gentle with you." I leave one last mark on his chest before finally positioning myself comfortably on my knees. The lack of my weight on his upper body causes him to look down.

"W-what are you about to…"

I move my mouth along his lower stomach and thighs a bit, finding a bit of serenity in it. "Is this what you want? Hm? Or would you like it a different way?"

"I mustn't… tell…"

"I could fulfill your fantasies, Link… All you need to do is tell me them."

* * *

**There it is for now. Chapter 4 up soon.**

**STILL a big thanks to Link, because… the impossible shall be achieved very soon o_o**

**-Lotz of Ghirahugs, Hollow**


	4. Connection

**Hey. This is the latest chapter for Lonely, and I hope you like it.**

**I'd like to point out that I hand-typed this, and I did NOT copy-and-paste it, nor will I EVER copy-paste because I'm not that messed up. I want the most perfect story for my readers, and to me that means I type it by hand.**

**If anyone has a problem with my fanfiction, and has no constructive criticism for me, go find another fucking story.**

**Thank you :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He seems to be more concerned about me rather than himself. I'm worried with the matter of him overcomplicating things and ruining this moment for me. What? Don't look at me with that expression. You know I worked hard enough to deserve a little reward. "I heavily doubt that this is the way you want it to be, child." I warn him of the bites he may receive if he doesn't respond by showing my fangs to him yet another time.

"I-I-I want…!"

"What?" I pull myself upwards to whisper into his ear, "What do you want?"

"…Y-you're right. I don't want you there. I want your hands somewhere else…"

"Mmm, getting a bit aggressive in this warm weather, are we?" In truth, I myself, enjoy a bit of aggressiveness… But the boy seems to love it more than I. However, he takes it back when I tell him things pertaining to it.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't mean to rush you, we can take it slow! W-what do you want me to do, master?"

I emit a devious laugh, "Oh, child… You're afraid? That's no good."

"I admit that you're intimidating…" He begins to sweat nervously. I brush a hair out of his face and push it behind his ear.

"If this is to be done properly, you must be calm… or at the least, calmer than currently."

"B-but I've never done this before. How am I supposed to be calm?"

My ear prick at his words. "Ah, so you truly _are_ pure like the legends say? Hmm, how peculiar."

"What if I am? That's none of your business…"

"…I refuse to believe it. I'm sure everyone wants a little part of you… Considering how lovely you seem."

"I-I…" He blushes harder, making a smile appear on my face.

"No need to be so flustered. I do not lie… in these particular situations."

"…This is a bit unfair, isn't it? I'm stripped down to my undergarments while you still sport a cape and clothing?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right. What say you remove them from me? Would you enjoy that a little?"

"I _would_ like that… please."

"Yes? I'm usually very picky about these things… But start wherever you please."

He seems quite nervous and one of his hands moves right to my upper thigh. He removes it quickly, looking up at me for approval. I blink a few times, feeling as if he is rushing too much, but, I _did_ tell him to do what he wanted. That gives him the authority. His eyes grow bigger and he places a hand on my chest, gazing upward into my eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't help it. I want to feel you. I'll be quick…" He tilts his head away in shame. I lift his chin to me. "It's quite alright. You may do anything but rip my clothes."

"I…I just want to get an idea of what's underneath first."

My eyes widen slightly. "That's… unusual."

"I told you that I've never done this before! You didn't believe me!" His eyes water slightly. I have to repair him.

"Wouldn't you rather see than imagine?"

"Y-yes, master…"

"I thought so…"

"Can you start it for me?"

I nod. I don't see why not. he takes a step back and I unhook the chain that holds my cape around my neck. It drops to the floor silently, besides the light _clank_ of metal coming into contact with the floor. He trails his eyes over my body silently, not bothering to look back up at me. He moves forward again, placing his hands hesitantly on my belt. I sigh, "I feel as if you're afraid of me. I don't bite… usually."

"B-but… If I try to take off your belt, my hands might…" He looks to the floor.

"…Slip?"

He nods.

"That's alright," I say, taking his hands and placing them back on said belt. He directs his gaze upwards to look at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Most definitely. I actually believe you will be rather good at doing so."

"Okay…" He grabs the red gem near my hip, and begins to feel embarrassed when he can't unclip my belt.

I shake my head. "You're too cautious. Be a good boy and relax. I've told you this before."

"It's easier said than done…" His hands shake and he nervously wipes sweat from his brow. He's breaking.

"Link, look at me."

He does as told, staring into my eyes with his blue orbs.

I continue on, calming him by the minute. "Your people never say to look a demon in the eyes, do they?"

He shakes his head. "No, master."

"I thought not… But it doesn't hurt, does it?"

"N-no…"

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, I am thoroughly done playing games. Lie down."

"Yes, Master." He slides down the wall effortlessly, staring up at me. I straddle him, much similar to the few times before.

"Do you feel nice, Link?" I'll allow him to answer this time. He shuts his eyes and nods carefully. I am pleased. "You are being an exceptionally good boy for me. You haven't missed a step, and you aren't just pleasing only yourself, you know."

"Oh…"

"Do you still wish to undress me?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good. You behave nicely when in the right mood, don't you?"

He flashes a slight smile and places his hands on my belt once more, running his hands over the yellow fabric a bit _too_ seductively. Not that that's a complaint, after all. He examines the clip a bit closer before easily unhinging it and motioning to put it to the side. He stops, however, looking at the red gem in the middle. I'm slightly annoyed.

"Don't concentrate on one thing, Link. Get to work."

"I'm sorry. This ruby just looks similar to a sapphire on… Your name is Ghirahim, right? I've heard your name before, back in the ancient texts up in…"

No. He can't find out my mission just yet. It'd be too soon. I need this. Ne _can't _find out. Not now. "Link…"

"Huh?"

I take his hand a bit too roughly. "Come closer."

"W-what have I done, master?"

"Nothing, nothing…" I inch closer to him, pressing my forehead to his gently. "Aren't you tired of waiting, Link?"

He nods frantically.

"Good. You don't want this left all up to you, do you?"

"Um… N-no, master."

"I'd like you to do one last thing for me before I take over, ok?"

"What?"

"Oh, you don't know?" I grab his chin and motion even closer to his face. He takes the hint and inches toward me, eyes closed. He pauses once more, though, making me roll my eyes. "Link, what are you doing?" I _know_ what he's doing. He's thinking about my belt. If he thinks too hard, I'll never get what I want. My question seems to make him snap back to reality, quickly closing the distance between us. I deepen our kiss quickly. I'm hungry, to say the least. Not for my master, but… for him. It's different, but pleasant, I suppose.

It sounds disgusting going through my mind, but I want to be closer. I growl when he pulls himself even nearer to me and places his hands on my shoulder and neck. He hears this and feels it pulsate against him, and he throws himself at me. Our positions are flipped now. He feels so nice on top of me… Maybe he really _should_ dominate. NO. I'm the alpha. I always have been. That's how it is… But this is different. I don't have that "responsibility" for now.

He grinds against me, making me growl louder than the first time. I imagine it sounded too animalistic. It probably frightened him. He breaks our kiss and looks down at me. "Ghirahim…"

"Yes, child?"

"W-what was…?"

"It's alright… Those noises mean it feels good. You're doing a good job, don't worry."

" I need it soon, master… I can't stand it much longer."

"If you insist. Do you wish away my clothes as well?"

"If that's fine with you…"

"Alright…" I can't believe I'm about to say this. "Rip them."

"R-rip them? But… Master, you said…"

"Do it."

He quickly grabs hold of the diamond-shaped hole in the center of my chest and pulls, tearing it slightly, but his hands begin to shake after a few moments. After some time, he manages to get a good hold on it, and the others stretch with it. Everything else still remains in one piece. His muscles strain as he succeeds in pulling open two openings.

"Are you having some trouble? I thought you were supposed to be tough, hero." I pull his hands away from my clothes and look him directly in the eye. "Forget the suit. This is taking you too long. I'll do it myself." I snap my fingers casually, feeling my attire leave me in the form of small diamonds. I still straddle him, probably causing him to be uneasy. Oh, I just realized… "Now, this isn't fair."

"What isn't?"

"You wanted _me_ to remove my clothes because you were uneasy. Now _I'm_ the one who's exposed. That will never do. I remove his last piece of clothing from his body with another snap, making his cheeks turn extremely red. "You'll get those back later."

His head whips downward in shock, and I grin evilly. "Oh, I see you're quite excited… How lovely." He curls away from me against the wall. "Now, don't be shy… I may be of a different race than you, but I possess one of those, as well." His breath is unsteady, and he blinks uncontrollably. Since he has turned away, I move to sit behind him and I lightly kiss his shoulders, feeling him relax.

"Mm…"

My hands wrap around his waist, and I whisper into his ear, "What you like is… intimacy, correct? I can give you that, if it is what you wish of me…" A light squeak escapes his mouth. I continue, "Give me what I want, and I'll give you what _you_ want, love…"

"W-what do you want?"

"I want whatever you want… I feel generous today."

"R-release?"

"If that is what you wish."

"I want it, master."

"Then give it to me, and get it in return, my pet." I let go of his waist and he turns around to face me. His eyes travel my body once more, and he scoots closer to me, blushing like mad. I move in for another kiss. Master doesn't give them to me, so I want as many as possible. The boy kisses back, surprisingly, but he won't do anything below my waist. Do I have to do _everything?_ I graze my hand along his leg, hoping he'll understand.

He breaks our kiss and glances down. He looks back up, looking a bit afraid. I reassure him, "I understand. Just stop thinking, if it helps you." He nods and grabs a hold of me gently. I sigh softly at the contact, taking in a breath loudly through my nose. He thumbs the tip, making me instinctively buck into his touch. I always develop a different personality when it comes to things like this. I feel everything differently. I feel that the boy has earned his fair share, so I grasp his manhood the same way he did mine, stroking gently at a simple rhythm. he begins to mimic me, emitting a silent moan. I have a feeling he gets loud… but we'll see.

"You're quite good at this."

"R-really?"

I nod, attempting to manage my breaths. I can't… he picks up his pace and I feel as if I need to do the same. I pump him faster, seeing his muscles tense a bit. He moans louder, squeezing my shaft a bit. I wish I hadn't, but I growled again. It's a natural thing for us to do, but it ends up becoming humiliating.

"Master… L-let go."

I do as told, and the boy bends down slightly, placing his tongue on the base for a moment. He licks it from there to the tip, making me groan quietly. He stops this action after doing it once, indicating that it wasn't for him. He goes back to pumping with his hand, faster than before. I ask him between breaths, "Is there a problem?"

"No. No problem." I nod and wrap my hand around his member again, stroking with the same rhythm as him. He moves even quicker, using both of his hands now. I don't think that I'll be able to last for much longer. It's been so long since master gave me this treatment, I'm not used to it. He removes one of his hands and places it around my waist, nibbling my ear like I did to him not long ago. I sigh with pleasure and accidentally squeeze his manhood. He gasps and arches his back. I can tell that he tried to hide it, but it's physically impossible to hide an orgasm. He moans loudly as his essence drains from his body, ending up on my stomach.

I still haven't been satisfied; he knows this. He pumps even harder than before, grinding his hips against me. He reaches in for a kiss, which I gladly accept, He asks for entrance to my mouth, and I give it to him, moaning silently into his mouth. he thumbs me more, grabbing my neck with a free hand and pulling me deeper into the kiss. he pulls away, leaving me breathless. I groan loudly, knowing that I'm spent. I release onto his legs, making him look confused. It was his first time; he doesn't know what he sees. He's curious to how it tastes and licks my shaft clean of it, causing me to sigh again. He looks up.

"Is there a problem, master?"

"No…not at all… Are you all taken care of?"

"Yes, I am."

"Ah…" I stand to my feet and re-equip my clothes and weapons, giving his back to him as well. "I have a feeling I'll see you again soon, child. This was relieving, wasn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"Good."

"Master, may I have a good-bye kiss?" He moves towards my face without warning me.

"If you wish," I grin.

"_You_ kiss _me_ this time."

"Hm…" I bring my head down to become eye-level with him, and I close the distance carefully. I feel like toppling over, I'm so tired. He wraps his arms around me to support me and runs his hands through my hair gently. I separate from him carefully, not wanting to have my hair messed up. "I didn't think it was possible, but you seem to have tired me out, child."

"Well, until next time, then?"

"Yes, next time, Link… I will go home now, I suppose. I need rest."

He smiles warmly at me, "I'll see you soon again, Ghirahim."

I wave to him before snapping and disappearing once more.

The goddess can wait. I don't _want_ to awaken my master just yet.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is the last one! Just one more! And remember, you don't like it, don't fucking comment.**

**K thx I love all you guys :D**

**-All the Ghiralove, Hollow.**


	5. Trust

**This is the final chapter of Lonely. I hope this gets the feels going! I love all you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Me and the child had a bit of an altercation in the Earth Temple. I'm sure the boy has moved on to facing the Lanayru Province. I guarantee he's still thinking of my belt. The gem on it could have given away my plot to him. I _will_ miss him, I must say. But the Spirit Maiden is close. I can feel her aura… although, I sense someone else with her. It's her personal dog, isn't it? I sigh and wipe my brow. I hate to sweat, and this desert atmosphere is making me do so much of that. I'm disgusted.

The positive note is that I will have resurrected my master, and the Surface will be conquered… and maybe I _can_ have my little Link as my slave. Mmm, yes… I simply need to steal away the goddess and I'll have _both_ of my prizes. I laugh a bit, waiting for the perfect timing to snatch up the female deity. Timing truly _is_ everything. I'll just casually traipse in, claiming my reward for myself. Oh, and she's just a few steps away! My master will awaken in due time. I feel proud of myself; the goddess is finally mi- WHAT?! Where is she?! The Gate of Time is collapsed, it's all in ruins! My timing should've been spot-on! I wasn't _late! _This has reoccurred for long enough. I lose her in the spur of the moment! I scold myself, clenching my fists and driving one of them into a nearby wall. Damn that goddess' pet! Retreating like a _dog_ with my prize! I emit a low, angry growl, upset with the outcome of today.

Barely audible footsteps echo on the tile road leading to the dilapidated portal. A silent voice reverberates off the walls. "Ghirahim?"

I believe it to be the Goddess' dog, back to rub her victory in my face. I turn violently on my heel and take a sudden step forward to lunge and attack before pausing. It's just the child I had… met… earlier. "Oh… it's you. I mistook you for someone else."

"I'm upset right now. What are you doing here?"

"The feeling's mutual, child." I won't tell him why I'm here… I refuse.

"I just caught a glimpse of Zelda before she…"

"Hmm… I have lost something quite…dear, to me as well. It's not important what it is, but how about you rest a while?" He sits down by the entryway to the area that used to hold the Gate. I ruffle his hair a bit, reminding myself of his missing piece of attire. "Where is your hat, child?"

He points to the Gate of Time's ruins. I see it lying there on the ground. I walk slowly over to his things and pick up his hat; I'll always avoid the blade, I know I will. I return to him and straighten it on his head, completing his look again. He thanks me, and I look at him curiously. "You must've been angry. Did you hurt yourself?" I laugh silently, possibly a bit too deviously.

"No, I'm fine, but this girl I've known my whole life was just here. I have a companion with me that once referred to her as a Spirit Maiden. I don't know what it means, but…"

"Intriguing. This…friend, of yours, is known by the name of Zelda, correct?"

"Yeah."

"You've had thoughts about her, haven't you? Don't deny it."

"Ha-huh…"

I sit beside him, gently running my hand through his hair. I find this to be comforting to me and also to him. "It's a very easy question. A very answerable one. I won't make fun of you for it."

"I-I'm concerned for her safety."

I feel more relaxed now that I am in his presence. I feel better than previously. "But there is more, isn't there?"

"What's it to you?"

I pull on him, so he is comfortably resting his head on my shoulder. "It means nothing… I'm just curious."

"She was about to tell me something a few days ago…"

I run my hand through his hair more, trying to be as comforting as possible. "Do you know what it was?"

"No… She didn't get the chance to tell me. A black tornado sucked her and her Loftwing in."

"Hm…Odd. Now, answer my original question. What does she _truly_ mean to you? be honest…"

"Well, I feel like it's my duty to protect her as a sworn knight, but I've also felt these strange urges around her."

"Like…what? You can tell me, I won't speak a word of it."

"It's nothing, really. I dismissed them, because she's a really good friend. It wouldn't be right…"

I lightly kiss the top of his head. "It's ok. They're just words for the time being. Tell me."

"Well, I…" He nuzzles into my neck more.

"…You what? You can be honest with Ghirahim."

"I got this uncomfortable…"

"Hm?"

"I got an uncomfortable feeling between…" He lightly blushes and scratches a nervous itch behind his ear.

No. I swear to the Goddess he'd better not… But I must continue. "You… you can tell me."

"I had… and uncomfortable feeling between… m-my legs."

"…Is this… how you feel presently? Do you think of her this way now?"

"If I wasn't worried to death about what happened to her, why not?"

I momentarily stop running my hand through his hair… for just a second. I can't believe…

"Is something wrong, Ghirahim?"

How dare she take possession of my things?! That little… "No, no… nothing's wrong." …That little _whore!_ I should… Wait… _MY_ things?

"You can tell me. What's wrong?"

When did the child become… _"Oh shut up of course you know when! But why…?"_ I thought to myself. I can't tell him. "I'd contradict myself."

"That's not bad. It's not like you need her for something, right?"

I'll just say it… I would regret fighting it. "…Do you love her, Link?"

"That's the thing. I can't honestly say that I do. But, quite frankly, I lust for her…"

_"WHEN?"_ Easy, Ghirahim… calm down. "When… do you do these things?"

"It's been less and less recently. Only a brief moment the other…"

"_YESTER…"_ I clear my throat and take a deep breath. "…Yesterday?"

He gives me full attention and nods quickly, eyes wide. I'm going to tear that girl _apart!_ I give him my calmest look and say, "…Do you think of anyone else, Link?"

"Not really."

My eyes get wide for a moment, but I hide it best I can. "There's… no one?"

"I suppose not."

"Think about it." I give him a few moments of reflection, and then ask, "What about now?"

"Well, maybe…"

"Yes? Can you tell me who?" On the inside, I'm frantic, but I'd never show it.

"Orielle."

_"Who in the Goddess' name is that?!"_ I want to scream at him, but I can't. I calm down again, breathing in deeply a few times. "May I ask… who that is?"

"She's one of my neighbors in Skyloft."

"…I… I see… I'm sure you care very much for them, no?" I don't know what it is, but I've developed some kind of attachment to the boy… My chest hurts. Why?

"I must protect them as a knight."

"But that's not all, is it? There's more."

"In regards to Zelda, there's nothing more."

"…I could've sworn that you had just told me you… lusted after her, am I correct?"

"Yeah, but… I thought we were speaking of true love."

"So, this… Orielle. Are you implying that you love her?"

"It's up in the air, but…"

"But, what?"

"A little."

Something just hit my heart. It hurts. It's painful; I've never felt this way before."

"Why do you care?"

I pull back into the wall a bit, not knowing what's hurting me. I'm not going _soft_ for a mere boy! Stop it, Ghirahim, stop it _now!_ "I…I _don't_ care…"

"Then, if I may ask again, what are you doing here?"

Pull things together. You can do this… What?! I'm… crying? What is this?! I wipe them away before the boy can notice. "I…I said before… it's none of your business."

I am surprised when he grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. "I care. What's going on with you?"

"…Nothing." Why do I even care about who this child falls in love with?

"You're lying."

"How can _you_ tell?"

"Your nose has a faint red about it."

"…What?"

"Do you have a cold?"

"No… there's nothing wrong with me."

"Ghirahim… were you crying?"

"NO. I'm a demon. I don't cry. I don't feel anything…" I think to myself about what a filthy _lie_ that was. Shame.

"Okay… But if something is troubling you, you can tell me. I like to help people."

"Oh, I can tell…" Was that _too_ sarcastic?

"_What_ is the matter with you?" He sounds annoyed.

"I won't tell you… you'll leave." What the hell did _that_ mean?!

He flashes a grin and holds back a laugh.

"What? What are you smiling about?"

"Do you love me or something?"

"NO." Why is he smiling like that? Is it… is it all a joke to him? His smile grows bigger. I tackle him and pin him to the floor. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING?! DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! What's your _problem?!"_

He cringes a bit, "It's not funny, no…" He sounds shocked.

"Do you think it's funny to make fun of people?! So _what _if I did? Would you laugh at me?!"

"Take it easy!"

"D-don't do that to me, Link. EVER. I'll hurt you…" And in all honesty, I don't want to.

He's shaking. He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes to look at me. "L-look… I have no problem with your feelings, but… this is crazy."

I can't help myself. I _have_ become attached to the boy. Permanently attached. "I see what you're saying… It all meant nothing. I understand that you've wasted my time. I'll be on my way." I get up off of him and begin to walk away. They say opposites attract, but… I say _bullshit._

"D-don't go!"

"Why, do you want to tell how I'm wrong some more? I don't think I'll take that."

"I never…said it was wrong. It's just… I think I heard your name come up before…"

"Sure you did. You told me something similar on the day you lied to me."

"About what?"

"You know what you did in the Earth Temple, Link."

"Please, don't go. Please!"

"You ruined me… not permanently, but you _ruined_ me. I hope you're satisfied with what you've done. I'll leave so that you can get to rescuing your precious "Zelda." Hey, maybe you'll get a little _reward_ in return… I don't care."

"Stop! Just, wait!"

"I thought demons felt nothing. _Nothing,_ Link."

"Ghirahim…"

"But the moment I go against my nature… forget it."

"Ghirahim."

"WHAT?"

I see tears in his eyes. "Look at me."

"What do you want? Do you want to try and make a demon cry? Is that it?" I turn to face him. "You've already accomplished that." Clearly visible tear-stains run down my face. It earns a shocked look from him.

"Did I really?"

"Just tell me how I'm wrong, Link. Tell me everything you want about how this won't work. Tell me all of it. Make me shameful and pained… not that you haven't done that already." I continue to leave, and hear his footsteps behind me. He's running after me. I turn around violently. "Don't comfort me. You don't love me. You don't even remotely like me."

"If I didn't like you, would I have given you a false compliment?"

"What does _that_ mean? Does that mean that, in the spur of the moment, you made me believe something that isn't true? Is that it? You aren't helping yourself."

"I admire your toned figure."

"No you don't. That's what you mean by, "a _false_ compliment.""

"What about our good-bye kiss?"

"…SHUT UP. That… that didn't happen." I'm crying now. I hate that memory. I want to forget it.

"If I thought nothing of you, would I remember all these things?"

"Yes. It's possible that you retained all of it for nothing. It was your first sexual experience, was it not? Or was that another lie?"

"It was."

"Then that, I conclude, is why you remember all of it. I'm done."

"You can call me out on the kiss…"

"You told me you hated me in the Earth Temple… You spit in my mouth."

"…Because I wanted you to hit me."

"…WHAT? You… you _wanted_ me to hurt you?"

"N-not as much as you did, but yes."

"But…why?"

"Because it's the most intimate thing you can do to a lover… When there's a level of trust."

"You… you _trusted_ me? but you barely knew me…"

"If I really didn't want you anywhere near me, I would've put up more of a fight than I did."

"Link…"

"What?"

"Why would you do all this with me… only to tell me that what I want is… inconceivable?"

"Because I need to experience something to believe it… and I'm not convinced yet."

I smile lightly, trying to hide my pain from him. "I understand… That's…" I emit a shaky sigh. I'm not like this. This isn't me… I don't _feel._  
I look into his eyes. "For once, not getting what I want… hurts." I laugh painfully. "Can you tell me why it hurts?"

"Come again?"

"In my… in my heart. It hurts. Tell me why, just before I go?"

"Because you've never felt this way before."

"But when I look at you, it hurts more…" Why do I cry _now?_ Why does my body ache _now?_ I am Demon _Lord_ Ghirahim. I don't… I don't cry.

"Because you were certain that I didn't care about you at all. But now that you've learned I do, you're beating yourself up over it."

"What?"

"What, what?"

He thinks that that is all it is?! "It is _not_ that simple! I know it isn't and you'd better stop acting like that! Just because you know that I don't want to hurt you, that doesn't mean that you can handle my problems in any way you like! I want answers, Link! I want them _now!_ I want to know what would happen if I _did_ tell you those words…"

"I'd tell you that I'm not, and never have been in any sort of relationship… And that's the truth."

"You'd think I was psychotic."

"Any more psychotic than me?"

"I…I don't understand." I'm trying too hard to figure this out.

"I'm too shy to approach Orielle. She hasn't given me any clues… But you, you make everything worth my time. I'm not going to play guessing games with somebody. That's not love."

"…Link…"

"How open you are, that's what I want in a partner." My eyes dart all over his face, trying to find some kind of clue that signifies he's lying. He grabs my chin again. "My eyes are right _here_. Now, what do you want to tell me?"

I stare blankly at him. "I don't have anything to…" I'm cut off in mid-sentence by a kiss. What's going on? In the past half-hour, I have successfully turned myself into a mumbling child… and broken my walls down far beyond repair in the process. To hell with everything. I give up with the fighting. I break the kiss gently, getting close to his ear to whisper something to him. "Link…"

"What is it, Ghirahim?"

"I love you." Oh goddesses. Here comes the part where he infamously walks away. I doubt it's me that's been talking for the past thirty minutes.

"I… I love you too." He pulls me back in for a more intimate kiss, his hands roaming my upper half. I relax into it, relieved more than anything else. This little chat didn't turn out so bad, now that I think about it…

And I don't feel so lonely anymore.

* * *

**If you're wondering why Ghirahim and Link didn't get to the Gate of Time in… time (heh, time jokes) it's because… they were late. DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN!**

**Me and mah friend had to find a way to keep Ghirahim and Link together for dialogue and we decided that Link would show up first, just in time to see the Gate collapse, and Ghirahim would arrive soon after. Thus, creating a beautiful ending to a beautiful fanfic.**

**EL PROBLEMO? *trolololololol***

**-Hollow**


End file.
